La mejor Navidad
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Ginny se había quemado la cabeza pensando en que regalarle a Draco para Navidad. Solo se ilumino cuando lo vio mirando maravillado la vidriera de la veterinaria a la vuelta de su casa.


**Por fin pude subir esta historia. Este fic va dedicado a Jimena Torres como parte de los one shot navideños por el reto del Amigo Invisible del grupo ****Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! de Facebook.**

**Jimena, espero que te guste mi humilde historia y que estés pasando una Feliz Navidad :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Salir con ese frío debería ser ilegal. No, el frio debería ser ilegal. Se tendría que haber ido con luna en ese crucero por el mar mediterráneo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Ah cierto, era pobre y el sueldo apenas le alcanzaba para lo que estaba por hacer. Además Luna se había ido con Neville y no le pintaba mucho ser la que tocase el violín. O por lo menos eso se decía para reconfortarse con ese frio. Volvió a ajustar el gorro y corrió lo último que quedaba hasta el portón de madera tapizado en nieve que se veía a unos cinco metros. La verdad era que se había aparecido en el pueblo correcto pero cuando le habían informado que el criadero quedaba unos kilómetros en las afueras se había querido morir. Ya estaba, no quedaba nada. Toco la puerta con fuerza. Ladridos, ladridos y más ladridos.<p>

-Señorita Weasley, pase, pase, por favor. Se debe estar congelando.- No me digas, se dijo a sí misma. Los cachorros están en el cuarto del fondo. Agradezco no haber tenido otra camada. Ya suficiente locura es con estos 8 cachorritos.- Sonrió por compromiso. Quería verlo de una vez.

Llegaron a una especie de patio cerrado. Un lugar especial para los animales en invierno. Había muchos perros, incluso algunos que no eran de raza y le saltaban al hombre corpulento que tenía enfrente. La verdad que aquella idea era una locura. Se imaginaba un perro saltándole a Draco así, arruinando su traje Armani y ya lo veía volar de una patada a Saturno. Pero no, sonrió de lado. El no haría eso aunque fuese su naturaleza ya que, como había visto unos días atrás, Draco no era inmune al encanto de los perros. Y por eso su cabeza se había iluminado y había decidido por fin que regalarle en navidad. Un samoyedo color beige. Era hermoso. Ya tenía pensado el nombre y todo. Se llamaría sambayon y la querría más a ella obviamente porque lo malcriaría. Y entonces ahí lo vio. Eran 8 cosas peludas gruñendo, jugando y revolcándose en la paja, casi imposibles de identificar uno de otro, si no fuese porque ella había mirado su imagen publicada en internet todo el día todos los días hasta aquel momento. Lo reconoció instante, y cuando el hombre lo tomo y lo puso en sus brazos, nada se sintió tan bien. Se sentía tan feliz. Era el regalo perfecto para Draco. Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde esa tarde que lo había visto mirando embelesado la veterinaria a la vuelta de su casa.

-Se ve que lo dejo en muy buenas manos.- el hombre la miraba feliz y ella sonrió aun mas. La acerco con su camioneta con olor a perro mojado a la entrada del pueblo y se despidió. El perro le había costado todos sus ahorros y comería arroz con queso hasta mediados de febrero pero no le importaba.

Bueno, esa actitud despreocupada le duró dos segundos porque al perderse de una vez la camioneta por la nieve y ver que se hacía de noche y ella estaba en el medio de un pueblo desconocido a casi altas horas de la noche, la puso nerviosa. Salió de esa zona tan pública y desapareció tras un callejón.

-Bueno, vamos a buscarte agua y comida.- dejo al perrito en la sala y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. No que tuviese que caminar tanto. Su pequeño departamento constaba con un baño, una habitación y el resto de las ambientes se unían en una gran sala-cocina-comedor. Era lo mejor que podía pagar en esos momentos con su actual empleo y eso que estaba considerando tomar otro. Pero nada era tan lindo como volar con las Arpías. Más desde que gracias a eso había conocido a Draco. Bueno, conocido era una forma de decir. Ya sabía quién era desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que la vida te vuelva a mostrar a una persona en una perspectiva diferente, te hace ver las cosas de otro modo.

El viento soplaba fuerte y pudo notar que su celular no tenía ni batería ni señal. A veces Draco tenía razón con que las cosas muggles no estaban hechas para durar. Dejo el aparato en su pieza y se sentó frente al animalito que dormía en la sala. Porque el señor no se había movido de su lugar en todo aquel tiempo de divague mental. Calentó el ambiente con un hechizo de entre casa, conocimientos de su madre. Que sueño…

Despertó en el suelo con una cosa peluda sobre su cabeza. Se había quedado dormida en la sala y el perrito no la había abandonado. Bueno tenía solo dos meses, no iba a alejarse mucho a explorar por ahora. Se seco la baba de la cara y busco su celular. Mierda seguía apagado y no había cargado nada. El enchufe había quedado mal conectado. ¡Malditas cosas muggles! Se fijo en el reloj de la cocina. Las 12:30. Había dormido muchísimo. Cuando por fin prendió su celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su mama, unos mensajes de Luna, otros de Harry y ninguna señal del rubio. Eso era bueno. Tenía que alistarse para la cena. Tenía que alistar la casa. Agh, era un desastre. El perrito había empezado a seguirla por la casa. Tal vez tendría hambre. Busco un poco de leche y con eso quedo contento y volvió a dormirse. Se había quedado tan ensimismada en eso que un fuego artificial la sobresalto. Ya algunos habían empezado con los festejos.

Comenzó con sus tareas. Quería dejar la casa limpia medianamente ordenada antes de irse a la mansión Malfoy, donde pasarían la Navidad. Ella también tenía que estar presentable aunque bien sabía que no encajaba del todo en esa sociedad aristocrática. Ellos no se molestaban en ocultarlo pero tampoco la molestaban. Era como que, después de a la guerra, habían decidido intentar hacer prevalecer las cosas emocionales e importantes por sobre la etiqueta y los modales. Les costaba pero Ginny les ayudaba de vez en cuando. Ginny en sí era muestra de su cambio. Aceptar a una traidora de la sangre como novia de su querido hijo hubiera sido impensable en otra época. Se había quedado pensando en eso cuando una bola de pelos se choco con su pierna. Aún tenía que tratar de que su pelo luciese presentable y ni hablar de ponerse un vestido y maquillarse.

Miro la hora. Era temprano. Todavía tenía tiempo.

-Mira, cosita, yo te voy a contar un par de cosas de tu futuro dueño.- El perro la miraba con atención, como si la entendiese. Ambos se colocaron en el suelo y ella siguió.- Tu dueño es un arrogante y malhumorado que casi nunca se deja llevar. Es muy estructurado. Nada que ver conmigo, que prácticamente me pierdo hasta cuando vuela una mosca. Tú te preguntarás como nos fuimos a meter juntos nosotros dos.- Asumió que el perro había dicho sí y continuo.- Bueno, la cosa es que nosotros nos odiábamos, nuestras familias se odiaban, todo lo que nos rodeaba nos hacia odiar al otro. Éramos la noche y el día. Literal. – Exageraba con las manos su cuento y el animal seguía mirándola totalmente abstraído.- Fuimos a la escuela juntos y hace un par de años. Ya hace como unos diez más o menos. ¿Diez o nueve? Bueno, no importa. Ya hace unos años pasó, bah, culminó algo que venía pasando de hace rato. Algo malo, muy malo.- Él giro la cabeza, se rasco un poco y siguió mirándola.- Algo tan malo que pensamos que jamás podríamos volver a vernos, mucho menos hablarnos. Veras, era una guerra y yo estaba de un lado y él del otro. Pero cuando estaba por terminar esa guerra, él y su familia hicieron algo bueno. No tan bueno como para perdonar todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado porque una vez que haces algo, ya esta, ya lo hiciste. Pero fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que los dejaran sin ir a la cárcel. Pero lo más importante, fue tan bueno que los cambio. Fue tanto una obligación como por voluntad.

En fin, ellos cambiaron. Yo la verdad que ni estaba enterada de todo el asunto. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en mi cabeza. Mi familia había sufrido mucho, y bueno, cosas que pasan en una guerra.- Trato no recordar a su hermano, o por lo menos hacerlo con alegría.- Pero después de un tiempo uno tiene que seguir. No se la puede pasar encerrado. Así que salí y comencé a hacer lo que quería hacer.- Miro su escoba y su equipo de quidditch que ocupaban gran parte de la entrada.- Al principio fue difícil. No porque estuviese fuera de práctica, sino porque era difícil que me aceptaran. Veras, ahí me di cuenta que siempre hay alguien mejor que uno. Pero un día entre en un equipo menor. Estuve ahí un año y medio hasta que me aceptaron en las Arpías y ahí empieza lo que nos interesa.

Fue a buscar algo para tomar. El perrito la seguía para todos lados. Si Draco no lo quería, definitivamente ella se lo quedaría.

-¿Sigo? – No espero una confirmación y siguió.- Paso que un día las Arpías se quedaron sin médico de cabecera. El que tenían tenía más años que Merlín y en un algún momento iba a pasar a mejor vida. El equipo no tenía mucho dinero para contratar uno de primera línea. Es algo común después de las guerras. Los problemas económicos, ¿sabes? Es muy interesante, estuve leyendo un poco de eso…- El animal giro la cabeza sin entender y ahí se dio cuenta que se había ido por las ramas.- Volviendo. Pusieron un aviso en el diario. La paga iba a ser malísima y la verdad no me imaginaba a nadie más que un recién recibido queriendo trabajar con nosotras. Y así fue, un recién recibido se presento a los dos días. Pero ese recién recibido era Draco.- Hizo una pausa recordando. Todavía se acordaba del viento que había en el estadio cuando les llamaron para que conocieran al médico nuevo.- Él estaba impoluto en su traje negro, apenas se vislumbraba la bata blanca por debajo. Al principio me costó distinguirlo pero una vez que vi bien su cara, fue instantáneo. Era Draco Malfoy en carne y hueso. Ese día no le hable. No podía. Primero porque estaba anonadada y segundo porque no sabía que decirle.

Se fijo en el reloj. Eran ya 15:44. A las 18 tenía que estar en la Mansión Malfoy. Y ellos eran muy puntuales. Miro el perrito que le lamia la mano, como si quisiera que continuase. Lo apretó contra sí y pensó que aún le quedaba tiempo. Solo seco su cabello y continúo.

-A partir de ese día Draco fue nuestro medico y prácticamente preparador físico. Tenía, o mejor dicho tiene, un conocimiento del cuerpo humano que me deslumbra. Aunque en ese momento me fastidiaba. Yo no entendía porque de todos habían decidido elegirlo a él. Porque se había presentado él. – Reía y el animal se ponía contenta con ella. O eso pensaba.- Estaba indignada. Pero no podía negar que era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Se esforzaba demasiado por un equipo de segunda división. Yo sabía que tenía que haber una razón. Así que un día lo encare. Quería saber porque estaba ahí, si él nunca había querido ser menos. ¿Y sabes que me dijo? "Necesito el trabajo." Eso, solo eso me dijo. Yo quede tildada. No me había insultado, ni menospreciado ni nada. Su mirada había sido sincera, un poco cansada. Wow, me asombra acordarme de todo tan bien. Pero eso no me alcanzó. Veras, yo soy muy terca cuando quiero. Así que de nuevo lo increpé. A la salida del campo, lo alcance y le volví a molestar. Empecé a preguntarle que porque estaba ahí si él tenía dinero, que planeaba ganar con eso, como había terminado siendo medico, que pensaban sus padres. Solo ahí se dio vuelta y me dijo que no le molestara más. Se enojo cuando hable de sus padres. Pero yo seguí y ya a la tercera vez exasperado me sentó de un grito en la silla y me contó todo. Como los habían multado gravemente por la guerra pero que subsistían por tesoros antiguos de sus abuelos, que como poco a poco su padre volvía a tener cierto prestigio en el área financiera, que como le había costado entrar a la escuela de medicina, que como su madre lloraba por las noches pensando que un día irían y cambiarían de idea y se los llevarían a Azkaban. Lloraba por él, no por ella. Lo sé porque mi madre hacia lo mismo.

Hizo una pausa. Esa escena se quedaría marcada por siempre en su memoria.

-Creo que ahí empecé a enamorarme de él pero me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta. Después de eso, todos fueron idas y vueltas. Habían días que nos llevábamos bien, salíamos a tomar un café e incluso charlábamos de banalidades. Pero habían días feos. Días que nos decíamos todas las cosas feas que pensábamos uno el otro. Que mi familia era pobre, que él era un pedante, que yo era rebelde, que él era un mortifago. El día que dije eso no nos hablamos por dos meses. Remarco el numero con los dedos.- Tuve que hacer cosas muy humillantes para que me hablara de nuevo. Hasta le regale flores. Nada servía. Él se había metido en su burbuja y nada lo sacaba de ahí. Pues veras, no solo es estructurado sino que es hermético. Se encierra. Me canse. Era un día de calor y me canse. Lo vi salir del banco y lo increpe, como hacia al principio. El me ignoro, como hacia al principio. Pero lo agarre del brazo, le levante la manga y le dije que esa marca no cambiaba nada lo que sentía por él. Yo lo quería igual.- Llevaban un año y poco más saliendo y aun le daba vergüenza cuando se acordaba de eso.- El huyo. No me sorprendió que lo hiciese y siguió sin hablarme una semana más hasta que una lechuza golpeo aquella ventana. Señalo la pequeña sobre la cocina.- Y me dijo que fuéramos a tomar un café donde siempre. Llegue tardísimo pero él seguía ahí esperándome. Estaba duro como la piedra pero me miraba a los ojos. Y de la nada me beso. Fue el beso mas frio y raro de mi vida. Pero creo que nadie quiso besarme tanto como él en ese momento.

Tocaba su boca con los dedos. Era increíble cómo podía acordarse tantas cosas. Quizás debería escribirlas. Era una historia bien rara. Miro la hora. Las 17:26. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Era tardísimo. Se vistió a toda velocidad. Bueno, con la velocidad que uno puede cuando se está poniendo medias de nylon. El vestido le quedaba algo ajustado en el busto. Claro, si Luna era plana como una tabla. El espejo le devolvió una figura alta (incluso más alta por las botas con taco), con cabello rojo y la cara lavada. Se había olvidado del maquillaje. Intento algo sencillo pero rápido. Imposible. Hizo un desastre y tuvo que empezar de cero. Termino y saliendo corriendo bolso en mano. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se acordó del perrito. Volvió como un rayo y lo tomo un brazos. Triste de hacerle pensar que lo había abandonado pero él dormía impasible. Busco la caja que había comprado y se dio cuenta que no entraba. Era demasiado grande. Desesperación.

-Lo siento.- le dijo mientras lo metía a presión en su bolso. Otra pérdida de tiempo porque había tenido que cambiar de cartera a bolso.

No podía correr así que se apareció en la estación de tren justo para perder el suyo. Estaba con el boleto en mano cuando lo vio alejarse. Fue a cambiarlo cuando le información que el próximo saldría a las 18:35. Era al menos media hora de viaje y caminando hasta la Mansión iba a llegar, fácil, a las 19:15. Una hora tarde. Y no había forma de aparecerse en un lugar que no conocía. Qué buena manera de presentarse en Navidad con sus suegros. Saco al perrito de la mochila y logro, como un milagro, encontrar un lugar en un banco. Se sentó triste mientras él le lamia la cara. Intentaba animarla. Los niños sentados con ella estaban embobados con la criatura y ella trataba de sonreír. Era noche buena. La estación de tren de King Cross estaba llena de gente que iba y venía y ella se sentía tan ajena al espíritu navideño que se fue haciendo una bolita. Por lo menos el perrito no luchaba por salir de sus brazos. Quiso llamar a su madre para ver que estaba haciendo y eso la pusiese de buen humor pero se había olvidado el celular. Se enfureció consigo misma y sus cachetes tomaron color. Claro, que no lo sabía hasta que alguien se lo dijo.

-Qué bueno que te pones tan roja como un semáforo. Sino jamás te hubiera encontrado.- Delante de ella estaba Draco y la miraba como queriendo que se levantase. Y así lo hizo. Estaba con la boca abierta.- Vine a buscarte en cuanto vi que no pensabas atender tu teléfono.

-Me lo olvide en casa.

-Ah, con razón.- Se alejo un poco mientras llamaba a sus padres y les comunicaba que llegarían tarde. Disimulaba muy bien su enojo. Si es que estaba enojado. Escondía muy bien sus emociones pero en ese momento no parecía que estaba escondiendo nada.- ¿Y eso? – Señalo a la cosa que dormía en sus brazos patas para arriba. Se sonrojo aun más.

-Eh… ¿Feliz Navidad? – Se sentía una tonta. Tanto esfuerzo esos días por ocultar su regalo y al final había terminado dándoselo antes.

Draco tomo al cachorro con sumo cuidado y lo abrazo. Lo vio hacer la misma mirada que había visto en aquella veterinaria un tiempo atrás y supo que todo había valido la pena. Estaba feliz.

-Creo que va a ser la mejor Navidad de mi vida.- Dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y ambos caminaban hacia el tren.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar? – Quiso saber. Después de todo Sambayon era un nombre provisorio.

-Creo que tú ya le pusiste un nombre.

-Sambayon.

-Sabía que iba a ser un nombre totalmente tonto.- Levanto al perro por sobre su cabeza y volvió a bajarlo. Parecía no creerlo.- Se llamará Bayon. ¿Te gusta? - Le pareció raro que le preguntara su opinión si el perro era suyo. Entonces ambos sentados de una vez en el tren y con este en marcha, Draco agrego.- Después de todo nos tiene que gustar a los dos si vamos a vivir juntos.

Y de verdad esa fue la mejor Navidad.


End file.
